


Between Two Points

by eletania



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletania/pseuds/eletania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob for the FO4 Song Prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Points

_That’s not possible._  
  
And yet here he was, in the waking world, right before her eyes. Nate stood before her. 

“What have you done, Shaun?” She couldn’t tear her eyes from the man standing before her.

  
“I can’t erase sixty years, I can’t erase the misconceptions you’ve been exposed to out there. I can, however, show you some good may come of all this, of me, of the Institute.”

“He was dead. I watched it.”

“Regrettable. I’m aware. But much like Kellogg, in fact, better, I’ve been able to bring him back. For you, for us. What time i have left on this earth I wish to spend with my family and make things right.”

“I, I need time, to process this, I’m sorry, I just, I can’t” She was backing away frantically. 

“Vic, wait,” Nate pleaded, as if this was supposed to be easy to digest.

She couldn’t relay back down quick enough. Sanctuary formed around her, but her breathing wouldn’t slow. Panic set it. She did the only thing she could, she ran. She ran hard, ignoring anything that attempted to slow her down. She slowed only when her legs refused to run any further, falling to the ground against a tree. She shut her eyes, trying to remember the street names of her neighborhood growing up. Michelson. Etheridge. Rudby Lane. Potter. Trilby Street. She repeated them until her breathing slowed. A rough hand on her shoulder prompted her eyes to open once more.

“Talk to me, what the hell happened up there?” His dark eyes searched her’s.  
She hesitated. Had Nate followed her? Would he? What the hell did this mean for her?

“I found Shaun. He’s sixty now. And running the institute, tried to convince me it was worth siding with. Like hell. As if that wasn’t bad enough, remember what they did to Kellogg?”

He nodded, unsure what that could possibly have to do with anything.

“Nate. He’s alive. They’re keeping him alive like that. I….I can’t, Hancock, I can’t go back to that. That’s not me, that’s not my life, I can’t, and he wants us to be a family. Shaun never saw how broken my marriage was. He wants me to go back to that, I, I can’t.” Panic again.

“Hey now, Vic, you don’t have to do that. I’m here for ya, I’ll kick anyone’s ass that tries to force you into something you don’t want.” 

Hancock had been her clarity, her moral compass. He had been her freedom and support. She loved him, much unlike how she felt toward her once-again-living spouse. Her blue eyes searched his and the fear and dread that had pooled in her gut dissipated. 

Sure, it had only taken disaster of epic proportions and all-but-impossible circumstances, but she finally felt like she found her soul-mate, if she believed in that sort of shit.

He pulled her close, nuzzling his face in her hair, “It’s alright, love. I’m here. You’re not going anywhere you don’t want. Me and you, we’re going to take a bit more to break apart. I’m not letting the one good thing in my life go that easy.”

No matter where the wastes tried to take her, she always found her way back to him. She’d be damned if she was going to let the Institute, and whatever came with it, come in between them.


End file.
